Security Blanket
by turtlechick
Summary: Roller coasters have always been so scary to me. I knew today that I had to ride one. Could I really do it? Yeah I could. One-shot Naruhina AU


_I've never done a Naruhina story before, but I thought I should try it out since I adore the pairing :)  
I was also inspired by a one-shot I recently read by Herrblade; Fool.  
I couldn't believe what happened in the manga, so I had to go find out for myself.  
I don't usually keep up with it, but I just had to read the new chapter. I couldn't believe my eyes.  
I don't think she's dead at all, but that's just my opinion. :D  
Anyway...Enjoy!!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

**

* * *

**

Security Blanket

By: turtlechick

There were so many people around, but what did I expect at an amusement park. It was hot out, maybe my favorite violet sweatshirt wasn't the best choice, but I always felt safe when I had it on. It was sort of a security blanket of sorts for me. I wore it practically every where. Amusement parks were supposed to be a place of joy, but I had always been so afraid of them.

I could remember when my mother took to me to one with my younger sister when I was little. I never left her side but the one time I did, I got separated from her. I was so afraid, I guess the memory just stuck with me. I went back a few times but never really went on any of the rides, especially the roller coasters. They were always so big, so intimidating.

So why was I here today? All by myself at one of the places I feared most, to ride a roller coaster, that's what. I don't know for certain why I wanted to do this, but I just felt like I had to.

I walked slowly around the park, deciding which one I wanted to ride, or maybe I was just stalling. Yeah, I was probably just stalling. It seemed like I was the only one there, even though I was surrounded by tons of people. Time felt like it was in slow motion, like everyone else was moving so much faster than I was.

I guess I felt like that for most of my life anyway. Even though I came from a wealthy family, no one really noticed me. And if someone did, it was only because of my family. No one really ever got to know me for…me.

But today I was letting my feet do the talking, I was going to be brave and do something adventurous. Today there was no one around to tell me that I couldn't do something, in case I might get hurt. I was doing this for me, and no one else. I wasn't sure if I actually liked where my feet took me. They stopped at the biggest roller coaster at the park. Not my first choice, but I promised myself I was going to do this.

People brushed past me roughly on there way up to the scary ride. A slight breeze had picked up and blew my hair into my eyes. I was practically blind, with the sun and my hair in my eyes at the same time, but I trudged forward, determined.

When I had reached the top of the rickety stairs, I took a moment to look around. There were a lot of people waiting to get on the ride, children. They were so excited to get on the thing that I feared most. It just made me want to prove to myself that I could do this.

The men that ran the ride were frightening to say the least. There were two of them, and didn't look they had taken a bath in days, but I guess I shouldn't judge, because they weren't the ones who had never ridden a roller coaster before.

The roller coaster came to stop, empty from the last ride. I didn't know what to do as the people in front of me started to file into the ride. I fidgeted with my sleeves, not sure if I could actually go through with this. When I looked up, I thought the ride was full. Maybe I could stall just a few moments longer.

"Hey do we have room for one more?" The mechanic said to the other. Were they talking about me?

"Yeah there's one more spot right in here in front." The other one yelled back. Great…

"Right over there missy." He pointed to the very front of the ride. Just my luck, getting stuck in the very front. But, in a weird way it was perfect. What was better than facing your fears head on.

As I walked to the front, my heart started to pound in my head, may hands got sweaty, and I was sure I was going to faint right there.

"_Can I actually do this? Can I actually do this? Can I really do this?" _I really wasn't sure anymore.

The cars of the roller coaster were in twos, meaning I would have to sit with another person, a complete stranger. They would probably laugh at how afraid I was, but I really couldn't help it. I was utterly terrified. When I reached my seat, I was anxious to see who I would be sitting with. Would it be some large scary man, or maybe a talkative person, I certainly didn't feel like talking right now. And I doubted that it would be someone as scared as me, I mean who would actually want to sit in the front seat.

When I opened my eyes, the boy sitting in the same car as me, was a blond boy. His hair spiked in all different directions, and he was dressed in a t-shirt. He had the most shocking blue eyes, that made my heart stop.

"Hi, I'm Naruto. Are you totally pumped or what to ride this?" He smiled a toothy grin. I sat down without a word next to him in the cramped car. "Are you nervous?" His voice became sympathetic, but was still cheerful at the same time.

I could only nod.

"Oh. Well don't worry, I've ridden this thing like a million times. You'll love it."

I nodded again.

"Aren't you hot in that sweatshirt?" He probably thought I was stupid for wearing it in the middle of June.

This time I didn't nod, or speak.

"Hey well don't worry. It's really not so scary. And don't you forget! You're sitting by me, Naruto Uzumaki. I'll make sure nothing bad happens, ok?"

I nodded, but blushed at the same time. Why was he being so nice to me? We were complete strangers. No one had ever acted like this towards me before.

"So what's your name?" He asked all of a sudden. I couldn't believe I had forgotten my manners. He had introduced himself, but I hadn't. He probably thought I was so rude.

"Hinata." I managed to squeak out.

"Hinata? I like that name." He said. I felt my blush turn even redder. It was then that the seat underneath me started to vibrate. I panicked, could I do this? "Just remember what I said Hinata, you're sitting by _the _Naruto Uzumaki. I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you, and I never go back on a promise."

I felt my lips curl into a smile.

Yeah, I can do this.

* * *

_I hope all the Naruhina fans enjoyed it :P  
Thanks for reading!_

_Please review and even if you don't, check out some of my other stories. XD_

_turtlechick...out_


End file.
